


Spin Me Around

by ArgusJade, bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Spanking, capture bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: This fic is written in a turn-based RP style using characters from an established verse. We're writing this ‘excerpt’ as a standalone for this event.Hannibal lost a few years ago his Will through an accident, they had survived the fall but then after living a few years together he lost him again. The doctor turned more dark and tried to deal with the loss of the man he loved so much. One night as he was again on a hunt after a victim he met Cal and thought he would see Will in front of him.. he caught him and since then he can't let him go anymore, now he had plans with the young man and made him want to stay.Cal’s father never joined the Meyerists. Forced to endure a torturous childhood, Cal turned to drugs and a life of petty crime. One fateful night, sometime ago, Cal unwittingly caught the eye of Hannibal and has been a ‘guest’ in his house since.******After who knows how long, Cal finally sees a chance to escape Hannibal's confinement.





	Spin Me Around

For some time now Cal had been earning freedoms around his captor’s house. There had been violence in the beginning but even he had a point where he would learn to play by the rules. At least on the outside. He had assumed his torture would be whether or not he complied, _make it as difficult as you can_ , he thought to himself. But Hannibal was as capable at doling out rewards as he was punishments. Cal may be stubborn but even he could see the benefit of compliance until he could figure a way out. So played along he did.

Cal had earned himself the right to shower without Hannibal looking on. And for the past few showers Hannibal hadn’t even been in the master bedroom that was attached to it. Today, Cal was going to test the waters again. He turned on the spray but didn’t take off his clothes. Instead he peeked out the crack of the bathroom door and watched as the broad silhouette of Hannibal’s back disappeared. Waiting a few beats longer, Cal eventually crept out into the bedroom, now to look out the bedroom door.

No sign of Hannibal. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage, a wardrum urging him on into battle. Slowly, but purposefully, he crept down the hall, the soft soles of his bare feet making little noise as he moved. Hannibal had lead him through the house many times and he had memorized the layout. He was making his way to the dining room. There were full-length glass windows there that he thought would be his best chance. 

The french doors into the dining area came into view and Cal’s whole body began to vibrate. As long as Hannibal wasn’t in that room, he saw the possibility of escape. He moved toward the door, his whole body shaking from adrenaline and raised his hands to pull the doors apart. A small squeak and he froze solid, not even daring to move his eyes for fear of being found out. No sign of Hannibal so he continued. A long held breath finally exhaled when found the room empty. No more need to be cautious now, where time had stood still on his journey here from the bathroom, the clock now began to spin with a vengeance. Cal need to move and needed to move quickly. He ran to the window, fumbled with the latch and slid out into the cold night air. 

 

When Hannibal left the bedroom, it was just to test Cal, it had been a few weeks past and the young man had made everything what Hannibal had wanted from him. But the cannibal knew the humans and when someone tried to deceive him, the last days Cal was too submissive and no longer fought Hannibal and his tortures, and that made Hannibal amazed. More days passed and the doctor kept an eye on him. Then it was time, on this evening, he left the bedroom, leaving Cal in the belief that he was safe and able to escape if he wanted. Outside it was already dark, the moon was high in the sky, wrapping the forest around the house in a light, muted white light. When Hannibal left the house to watch the happenings inside, especially Cal and his reactions when Hannibal was not around he had to wait a bit.

He now knew the smell and taste when Cal was under adrenaline and the sweat on his forehead stood with fear. He imagined that this should be the case right now. Slowly he licked his lips as if he could taste the other, it was a memory - _a sweet memory._

The doorway patio opened and Hannibal recognized Cal's silhouette, then his face expression, where so much fear was seen. He gave him some time to enjoy the fresh night air, because Cal had never come so far. But Hannibal knew he had to put a hard punishment against it, to make sure it would be his last attempt to flee. When the young man began to run, right in his direction he had to react quickly. Then when he was close enough, he hit him with a branch that he had picked up from the forest floor directly against his head, Cal fell to the ground and lost his consciousness. "Lovely dreams, my darling." Hannibal said with a whisper, almost like the first encounter they had.

Some time passed, Cal had a small wound on his head, and Hannibal took care of it with some medicine and he knew that if Cal woke up again, he would know what to expect. Naked and completely handed over to the cannibal, he had tied him back to the chair and waited for him to wake up. No drugs this time, he wanted that Cal would feel everything, feel Hannibal. 

 

The cool night air invigorated Cal as he looked quickly around to find his best route for escape. His heart was in his throat and his mouth was a dry as sand as he began a straight bee-line for the edge of the forest. Once in there he could change direction in the dark murk without Hannibal noticing if he did follow. Still running at top speed, Cal gave a glance back, no sign of his captor. At the edge of the forest now, he turned his head back to focus on the path ahead of him. A sudden movement was caught out of the corner of his eye, then a flash of white sparked behind his eyes and nothingness.

A deep throbbing in his head is the first thing that he noticed as his senses started to come back to him, a soft low moan escapes. Slowly, long lashes fluttered open on his drooping head and his naked body came into view. He felt the ropes, binding each of his legs, at the ankles and knees, to the legs of the chair, keeping them spread apart, leaving his soft cock helplessly exposed. Each hand was bound the arms of the chair. A thicker rope pressed hard against his expanding chest as he inhaled deeply trying to clear his head. 

His heart sank.

It had been a while since Hannibal felt the need to keep him so restricted. He had been kept tied in this very position for so long, depending on his captor for everything. But never before had he been bound naked. He had prodded the lion and he knew the lion would prod back. 

 

While Cal was unconscious, Hannibal had enough time to prepare the young man. To bind him with all the ropes on this wooden chair, naked, that gave him a feeling of power over the other but also a sexual excitement to watch him. But he would not show him that.

When Cal woke up and realized what had happened to him and where he was, Hannibal stepped closer to him. "I thought you'd learned to thank my hospitality, very badly and rude that you didn't. As it seems I have to remind you what the reason is why you are here.. Is not that so?" Slowly he walked around him, his gaze on his naked body, exposed only for him and this gave Hannibal every possibility to do everything with him. "What am I supposed to do with you, maybe you have a few suggestions for me about your appropriate punishment and depending on how good they are, let me have some mercy and your punishment will not be as hard as I had planned it."

Then he stepped up from behind and his breath touched his neck as he whispered into his ear. "Normally, you would lose a piece of your body now, because you look very delicious for me and with your attempt to run away you have reduced my desire to let you alive." His voice had a dangerous undertone, but his lips gently slid now over his skin until he found a sensitive spot and bite him very hard until he could taste blood. "You're playing with the lion that circles you around like his prey, _very dangerous_. So what is your answer for me?"

 

Cal’s head was bowed but not so much that his eyes couldn’t trace the path that Hannibal was taking around him. He could see the amber gaze, could /feel/ Hannibal’s eyes on him. Taking in every inch of his body. Knowing how each part of his would react to any punishment that might be circling around his mind. Being so exposed, having someone know his body as well as, perhaps even better than he knew it himself, he felt a heat rise in him. Hannibal’s voice rang close to his ear, Cal felt the warmth of his breath and lips cross his skin. Then the fiery clamp of sharp teeth into the soft skin of his neck caused him to yelp. Yet despite his best efforts, despite knowing he shouldn’t feel this way his skin flushed to a soft pink in his cheeks and chest, his toes curled and he felt a small twitch in his cock.

This was the first time he was being allowed to participate in the decision of what his punishment would be. A little like being made to go pick the switch which is going to be used on you. If he chose something too negligible, Hannibal had already laid out his terms. And Cal knew he was serious, he had found out /what/ Hannibal was some time ago. But he didn’t want to bring to harsh a punishment on himself, either. 

Sitting for a long moment as Hannibal’s gaze never wavered, three punishments came to mind. All he had endured before, all he knew he could go through again. Slowly he raised his eyes to look at Hannibal. One of the first things he had learned under Hannibal’s care is that he was to look the doctor in the eye when he was telling him what he want. He swallowed before speaking, but that was almost useless his mouth was so dry. “You,” he started his voice cracking and shaky, but audible “you could leave me tied here without food and water. You could have some guy come and use me again. Or you could,” When it was time to speak the third idea, he felt a jolt run through him. His eyes slammed closed and he turned his head to the side, his cock swelled to almost full instantly. His voice was barely above a whisper now, “spank me.”


End file.
